


Why So Sirius?

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't blame Ron for expressing his opinion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Sirius?

“Merlin, that guy is so annoying!”

“Ron…”

“Why the hell does he wear make-up? He’s a bloke, for fuck sake! He missed a few spots, by the way.”

“Ron, would…?”

“And that smacking with his lips…He really should visit a shrink.”

“He has, Ron. Many times. But most shrinks don't take patients who'll spray them with toxic gas."

“And that other guy…If I had that kind of money, I wouldn’t dress up like a b…”

“Ron, please…”

“What’s up, Harry?! Aren’t you interested in my opinion?”

“Of course I am, but I think these people prefer watching the movie, instead of listening to your loud voice!”


End file.
